A Padawan's Touch
by dragonpearlz
Summary: Lisa OC helps Qui-Gon heal after an incident with Obi-Wan sends him into a spiriling depression. Then Lisa learns how difficult a mission can be without her Master. Obi-Wan bridges the gap when Qui-Gon gets sick, while Lisa is away. No slash. One-shot


Authors Note: This is just a crazy little one shot that attacked me and wouldn't release hold of my brain until I wrote it out. Unlike most of my others, this is not going to be continued, nor does it work itself into (or out of) any of my others with the same characters.

**A Padawan's Touch**

Qui-gon breathed slowly, the weight of anticipation pressing heavily on his stomach. He hoped that he would be able to will away the neeze, much like that others. But, he could already tell this one was different. This was the combination of all the others. As the pressure built, he closed his eyes and dug his handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Huh-Jescguhshhho!" Loud and wet, the foce of the sneeze bent him in half. After he blew his nose fully, he was acutely aware that the Council had paused. "Excuse me." He sniffed wetly. "My apologies, Mace. Do continue."

"Not at all, Qui-Gon. I was just letting our newest Knight take the floor." He motioned to Lisa – Adi Mundi's former Padawan.

Qui nodded as Lisa took the floor and marveled at how things had changed…

_After he and Obi-Wan had defeated Darth Maul, Obi-Wan had remained his Padawan for another three months while he trained for the trials. During that time, Anakin became infuriated with betrayal and ran away from the Temple. But, Qui-Gon had other concerns. _

_Upon his elevation, Obi-Wan told Qui-Gon how difficult he had been as a Master, how replaced he had felt by Anakin, and inquired about the simplicity of such an action. Both proud of his Padawan and disgusted with himself, Qui-Gon spiraled into a harrowing pit of despair that took nearly two years to fully climb out of, and he was only able to do with the help of Adi Mundi's Padawan, Lisa._

_The Jedi searched for Anakin for nearly a year – he had masked his Force signature well. After a rumored sighting, another three months passed before they found him – working as a farm hand on a struggling farm at the edge of the continent. He claimed he was content, and did not want to go back to a place where a person's word held no meaning. "If I wanted that, I would have stayed with Sibulba," he had said. _

_It didn't help Qui-Gon's mental state. _

_The announcement of Lisa's elevation surprised no one. But, two weeks before the ceremony, Master Adi-Mundi was called away for a simple entourage engagement. He was told to bring the clone, Cody, in order to ensure his safety and speedy return. But, during the ride back to their shuttle, there was a glitch in the clone, Cody's, system. While he followed Master Adi Mundi to the ship, he turned on the Master without warning. The message arrived that the Master had been wounded. But, by the time the relief team arrived, he was dead. If ever there was a clone who felt guilt, it was Cody. And, much to everyone's surprise, Lisa had no anger for Cody. It seemed that she placed blame on no one – something that proved that her elevation was deserved._

_Having already lost a Master to death, everyone expected her to melt down. Instead, she poured herself into healing Qui-Gon. She dealt with her pain where no one could see, and let people help as much as they could. But, Qui-Gon hypothesized that nothing helped more than having a project to focus on. And, secretly, he was proud to be her project. _

_Because he had abided by the Council's rule that he not go against their orders for 2 years, they were allowing him to sit on the Council again – provided Lisa thought he was ready. _

_Now, she stood before them reporting on his mental state. _

He looked up and realized that he'd missed the whole speech. But, judging by the smiles around the room it had gone well. "Heh-Jasschoo!" he sneezed again, setting off a few heavy coughs.

"Though, as you can see, he's a bit under the weather now. So, I ask, before he returns to full active duty, that you allow him another two weeks for his physical health to return."

He nodded his thanks as he blew his nose.

"Granted, of course," Mace answered. "And you, Lisa. How do you fair?"

"Well, thank you. I know that Master Adi Mundi is proud of my elevation and the path I have taken since – even if he cannot be here in corporal form."

Mace nodded, as did the rest of the Masters, and dismissed Lisa.

After the meeting, Lisa caught up with Obi-Wan. "He needs you, you know," she said.

He scrubbed a hand over his beard. "He needed me through his depression too. But, I wasn't there," he replied guiltily.

"Look," Lisa said, quietly. "He's grown accustomed to my care, but I'm being sent on a mission tomorrow. Does he need someone to care for him? Probably not. But, I know that it would heal more than just his body if you were to take even a few hours a day to help care for him."

"I hate seeing him weak," Obi-Wan admitted.

"I know. But, he's not weak – just tired."

He took a deep breath. The pain that he had felt had long since been released to the Force. He nodded. "I'll do what I can."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, Qui, I know you're used to my touch around here, but I've set it up to have the healers look in on you at least once per day, as well as some of the other Masters, if you happen to disappear for more than a day at a time," Lisa, said, as she packed. She had moved herself into his quarters after a few months of working on him. The first eight months were touch and go for a while and she was never sure if he would take his one life or not. He hated the Healer's Dome – not that she could blame him. So with the head Healer and Council's permission she moved in with him.

He sneezed heavily. "Thanks," he said, congestion starting to fill his voice. His exhaustion was increasing and he couldn't help but wish she was staying. He hated to admit it, but he'd become dependant on her mental and phsycial presence. Knowing that if he fell – physically or mentally – she would be there got him through each day. But, he knew eventually he would have to learn to stand on his own again. And, he knew this was the Force's way of saying that time had come.

"So, what's you're function?" he asked, as she finished packing a single bag.

"Infiltration."

He nodded and sat down on the couch, putting a blanket over his lap. "Ki was so proud of you. He still is – I am certain."

"As am I," she said, her tone flat.

She seemed distracted, but he didn't know by what, and he didn't think this was the right time to ask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui-Gon swallowed and winced. The pain in his throat was worse than he had anticipated. "Hek-eptesshhooo!" He coughed and snorted, curling himself up under a blanket on the couch. He wanted another blanket, and some tea. But, his fever was too high. He knew that at noon and 19:00 the healers performed a Force diagnostic of the Temple. But, according to the chrono, noon was nearly seven hours away.

He groaned and tried to will himself to sleep. He missed Lisa, more than words could express.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan awoke with a start. Something was wrong. He felt the link he still had with Qui-Gon grow warm. His previous Master was in danger.

Still dressed in his sleep clothes, Obi-Wan grabbed his light saber and tore down the hallway.

He arrived at Qui-Gon's quarters and hoped the code to enter was the same. He breathed a sigh of relief as the doors slid open for him. He walked in quietly ready for anything… except what he saw.

Qui-Gon was sprawled on the couch, covered by only a thin blanket, shivering. His long greying hair was soaked and beads of sweat rolled off his face.

Obi-Wan rushed to his side. He could feel the heat radiating off of his former Master. Quickly, he went into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. Then he thought the better of it and went back to his Master's side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa sighed quietly. Infiltration was easier when her Master was next to her, sharing his ideas and observances. But, she could do this. He'd trained her well. It was time to focus.

She could do this…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Qui-Gon's eyes fluttered open. "Lisa? But, you're supposed to…"

"Shhhhh," Obi-Wan soothed gently, sitting on the bed next to his former Master.

"Heh-kessshhjjooook!" Qui-Gon sneezed heavily, rocking forwards. He started to cough wetly. He flopped back onto his pillow. He blinked rapidly as he tried to focus on the figure next to him. Surely, his senses were deceiving him. Maybe it was the fever.

"Hush Master. Just rest." Obi-Wan was surprised how easily the old term rolled off his tongue.

Qui-Gon coughed. "Obi… you don't have to…" Qui-Gon said, releasing him of any obligation.

Who was he kidding? Someone had to take care of him. Perhaps not in the way Lisa had, but Qui-Gon could not be left alone like this. Andd, Obi knew how much Qui-Gon hated the Healing Dome – and healers in general. Who better to take care of him? "I want to," he stated plainly.

Qui-Gon swallowed, wincing again at the pain. "How did I get here?" he asked patting on the bed.

"Best you not think on that now," Obi-Wan answered. "Rest here. I'm going to get you some tea."

"Thank you," he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa panted, out of breath, as she rounded a corner. She saw it immediately – a crawl space. Perfect.

She looked behind her as she heard voices and tromping boots.

'This definitely could have gone better,' she thought as she tore off the grate and started through the crawl space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and was greeted to the sight of Qui-Gon reading a datapad.

"Qui, are you okay?" he asked.

Qui-Gon looked at him, his eyes still full of fever. "Much better. What was in that tea?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Dunno. Lisa left it for you. It seemed to have relieved some of your symptoms and it got you to sleep."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I feel bedder. Just… feverish. Kessh!" He grabbed his handkerchief and blew his nose.

Obi-Wan noticed that he sounded less congested and his sneezes were less intense. Hopefully a few more doses of tea and he would be back to normal.

He took a shaky breath and leaned back in the chair he brought into the bedroom. It wasn't the first time that change had been used in such a fashion. In fact, in the beginning he was so accident prone that it was practically Qui-Gon's bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa leaned against the wall. Her light saber at the ready. Sweat, dirt, oil and tears smudged her face. She looked up and closed her eyes tightly. "I can't do this. I need you Ki. I can't do this without you."

The next time Qui-Gon awoke his fever seemed to have broken.

"You seem much better, Qui," Obi-Wan said, bringing him the last dosage of Lisa's tea.

"Feel better," Qui-Gon said. "Just… tired." He yawned widely as if to emphasis his point.

Obi-Wan fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable.

"Obi, what is it?"

"Just one thing… um… I'm sorry I caused your depression – and that I wasn't there to help you heal. I didn't know what to do."

A tear leaked out of the corner of Qui's eye. "It wasn't you. My mistakes from my past clouded my judgement with you. Luckily, Lisa was able to help. But, there was nothing you could do. Except this. This means the world to me. Especially since you didn't have to."

"Thank you… I wanted to do this for you. You deserve it."

Qui-Gon smiled. He felt whole again. Complete. Like he could truly complete the healing process – with or without Lisa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa held the datapad the Council wanted as she sprinted to her ship. They knew she was there. They knew it was missing. And, the Jedi Council would have to answer for it.

"DAMN!!!!!" she screamed as soon as the ship took flight. She let the datapad clatter on the table in the common area. 'How am I ever going to explain this to the Council?' she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not the first time this is a mission went awry," Master Yoda said, after Lisa explained the encounter.

She handed the Council the information that she had collected. "They will come after me. Of this I am certain. And the Council – the Jedi… I'm so sorry." She started to do battle with the tears that threatened to fall.

"Fear not, Knight Lisa. The Council have answered for far worse than this. However, perhaps we will not have diplomatic relations there for a while. Though we had not intended to have them when we sent you on this mission either."

She nodded. "Yes, Master Windu."

"More training you will have, to prevent the same instance in the future, yes?" Master Yoda prompted.

"Yes, of course."

"Know where it went wrong do you?"

"Not yet, but I plan to meditate on it when I reach my quarters."

The old Jedi nodded. "Rest, you have done well. Not an easy one the first solo assignment, after the death of your Master, is."

"Yes, Master," she answered, not believing a word of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa stopped by Qui-Gon's quarters on the way to her own. She hoped that he was feeling better. But, she did not expect to see him and Obi-Wan having tea and talking.

"You're home!" Qui-Gon exclaimed.

"You're feeling better," she said, smiling. "For this I am glad." She looked at Obi-Wan. "And you two have made amends?"

"Yes, thank you for everything. Especially the tea," Obi-Wan responded.

"I'm sorry it was needed, but glad it was a help," she responded in true healer fashion.

"Come! Have some tea with us. We were just discussing the antics of you, Obi-Wan and Bant when you were Padawans," Qui-Gon offered.

"I am not feeling very social. I need to meditate and rest."

"The mission did not go well I take it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was an embarassing failure- though the information for which the infiltration was needed was obtained."

"Then it's not a failure," he reasoned.

"No, just embarassing, I suppose. Still… I am glad the two of you have worked things out. I will be in my quarters should anyone need me." She left without another word.

"Should you check on her tomorrow, or should I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll do it. I owe her a favor."


End file.
